The present disclosure relates to a turbine engine, and more particularly to a seal system therefor.
A gas turbine engine includes a secondary or cooling flow system that sheathes a relatively high temperature core flow that passes through a combustor section of the gas turbine engine. The secondary flow system provides thermal control of stationary and rotary engine components to obtain the highest overall cooling effectiveness with the lowest possible penalty on the thermodynamic cycle performance.
Aerodynamic forces applied to or generated by the engine spools are directed towards or away from a thrust bearing which reacts to the thrust of the associated spool. The sum of these forces is the net thrust load. One aspect to configuration of the secondary flow system is the arrangement, orientation and sizing of secondary cavities of the secondary flow system so that the net thrust load is below the allowable load limit for the thrust bearing.